Away from the World
by He-chan Du-chan
Summary: A 5+S fic, though it has a lot of Angst in it sorry folks.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** _Gundam Wing does not belong to me so please do not send a lawsuit in my way since I am just a poor student. This is all none profitable and for the entertainment of those that like to read stories. This takes place twelve years after Endless waltz, it is not really following the time coordination that is founded by the actual plot sequence. This fic does not have any Yaoi in it since I felt that it was time to write a fic that was non-divided. My partner Du-chan doesn't really like to write conventional relationship. However to be fair in things I decided to write some of them as well as other pairings. ^_^_

Away from the World

By He-chan

Pain filled her sense's as she felt herself become conscious. _Where the hell am I? _Blond hair shifted as she sat up glancing around the room. Shaking her head to clear it she groaned softly in pain as she remember lastly going into her home and feeling a pain at the back of her neck.

"I see your awake Onna." A voice filled her sense's making her jerk around almost falling off the bed. Sally Po located the familiar voice and gasped started. White clothed Chinese outfitted in all his glory, dark onyx eyes that seem to scowl at her with jet black hair tied in a pony tail hang behind him, while he was leaning against the wall with his arm's cross over his chest. 

"Wufei?" Choking on her surprise, she felt her throat dry, while disbelief was caste in her sky blue eyes. _He is not here. It's been five years why is he here? _Confused and disorientated from some sort of bitter residue that she could name as knock out drugs, her eyes seem to turn into a scowl. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

The past five years didn't calm down the fiery temper that held the beautiful Preventor, instead it seem to increase her passionate side of things. "Simple we need to talk Onna." His voice was dark and mysterious as usual the hint of violence and the tall tell of his stature of the dragon clan seep through his every pore. 

"About what?" Sally scorn as she crosses her arms over her chest trying to push down the bile that seem to want to flood her esophagus. "It seems we had said everything that was ever needed to be said for the last five years." Splattering out the accursed words that consumed her being she glared at him. "What is the big idea of kidnapping me anyways?" Gleaming sapphire eyes regarded the man before her. After getting her bearings of her surround, which was basically some sort of log cabin, she manages to straighten her legs in a more comfortable position.

Flash of anger came into the eyes more. "Onna…do you know how long it took me to find you?" He hissed out as his fist clenched at his side, walking with a trot toward the woman that seem to drive insanity to the limits in his calm world, shaking it and wreaking it with her words and characteristic traits. 

Snorting lightly and turning her head to glare away she manage to see she was located somewhere, in a region of now where. _Where the hell am I? _Thoughts wandering a little bit then snap back to the present. "Why should I?" Her voice was terse as she was stiffening her barriers around her; no longer was the caring understanding woman that she uses to be, listening to everyone's problems. Instead stood a woman that no longer care anymore about things.

"Listen Onna." Wufei hissed feeling his temper rise, "I went back the last five years to try to find you!" Sneering slightly, "I came at once when Noin called me." He manages to grip part of his hips while glaring at her in accusation. _Don't you know what you have done to me? _He thought bitterly.

Cold eyes matched Onyx eyes with freezing detachment that could rival Heero Yuy's famous stares. "I know." Sally said as she tossed her hair back lightly musing slightly that being an ex-Preventor did have its merits. Though lately she was glad that she could conceal herself, though it did hurt her friend Noin deeply for the past five years. "Are we done talking now?" Impatience and the stabbing sensation in her heart warn her to leave fast before her walls would come crumbling down. 

Growling slightly from his throat he went up to her and yank her head up to peer into her eyes. "Damn you!" He yelled in anger and hurt. "I went looking for you Onna." _Looking for you because I was afraid something was wrong. _He marveled to himself while keeping those words inward. "Kisama…" He sneered with anger.

"There is nothing left of Sally Po." The blonde said quietly as her eyes remain hard, while rising to her feet biting on her tongue to keep her body from swaying she stubbornly walked toward the window looking out of it. "I am now Christine Dalton. Sally Po is no more she is dead and so is her past."   
  
"Sally." Wufei manages to say her name while biting down the retort that graced his lips, which was a great accomplishment for the oriental man. "Your still Sally no matter where you go. Why are you running away from your past? Your old job as an Preventor, friends, and family…?" His voice trailed of with the unspoken. _Me? _

Swallowing slightly trying not to draw any more attention she laughed in a toneless chord. "Don't call me that anymore." Sally stated flatly as she spun around to look at Wufei, her hair was tied up in a ponytail, while the end's curl at the tip. It's length were longer then it was before and lay near the backside of her rear area.  "Can you please take me back to my life and leave me alone?" Trying to figure out a way from this torture that seem to decay the emotional barrier she set around her heart. 

"Not until we finish talking." Wufei said rubbing his head, while feeling frustrated beyond belief. _To think it has been five years and already she has me up in an uproar. _He thought ruefully, while staring back at the stubborn woman. "I am not leaving until we get things cleared up between us." With that he crossed over to the kitchen getting ready to make some food, while calling out, "Also don't try to think of leaving there isn't a person within a five thousand radius."

Snorting with indignity Sally walked back to the cot she was laying on when this nightmare had started, and sat down feeling the blood in her veins purge the last of the knock out drugs. "Someone is going to notice that I am gone." She said bitterly while her hands clenched into the white sheets. "You will not get away with this." The bravo in her voice was held together barely from the hysteric's that was screwing around in her system.

Feeling a sigh compress his lips, Wufei carried in a tray full with eggs and toast. "Sally I did research on the life you seem to led now, and I am positive you have no one or for that matter anyone that is close. _Did I do this to her? _He wondered in a disgruntled mood. 

"Gee you know so much about my life now Wufei." Sally said with sarcasm evident in her voice, which seems to slice into his heart with gleeful intent. "You barely knew who I am and now just after watching me you think you know all that makes me who I am." Pale blue eyes glared at him like ice chips that could tear into any human's flesh remaining scars of its sharp edges.

Wufei look at Sally with pain in his eyes that he manages to cover up. "No Sally. I don't know who you really are." He manages to say as he rubbed his temples. "Can't we just be friends again?" He asked trying to figure out a way to pierce the barrier that seem to shroud over the sitting figure that was regarding him with a colder look. Heaving a breath from the difficulty that the squeezing in his chest was causing to him, choking out in a hoarse voice he asked in a whisper. "Sally…where did you go?" His fingers shook lightly as he reach his hand out toward the blond straight hair girl before him.  
  
"Sally is dead; she has been dead for the past five years. Live with it Chang Wufei." Sneering at the younger man, she quickly refused the food and stared out the window once again. "As for friends, I don't need one." Chips of tension appeared in the air of the room choking it.

"I refuse to believe she is dead since she is sitting right in front of me." Wufei stated stubbornly. "Stop trying to run away Onna." That got the desirable reaction that he wanted, anger the only thing that she couldn't control and that would have pretty much brought more life into those pale cheeks.

Glaring at the oriental man she grab his neck and pin him to the wall. "I am not running away." Her voice dropped an octave down as the sound of cloth being torn was heard. "I just want to be left alone." She added, when she saw his eyes look at the blanket half torn by her hands.

"You use to not want to be left alone." Wufei stated quietly. "What has happened to change you Sally?" _What has happened to make you this cold?_ Confusion laced his entire being with pure and utter chaos.

Glancing at him with faint interest. "Simple you." She gritted out while smirking, "You happen to Sally." Tilting her head she lean on the wall that was right next to the cot while bring her hands behind her head and looking at the ceiling counting the number of spider webs.

The silence in the room was dead quiet, while butter knife could not slice the tension that seem to be pouring out of ever nook and cranny of the log cabin. Feeling the heat from the window unbearable and the quietness of the room. Wufei grab Sally and turn her around forcing her to the wall more. "That's a bunch of bull Sally and you know it!" He hissed, feeling joy at the tremors that seem to stream through her body giving him a sign that he could still affect her systems.

"Do not call me Sally my name is Christine!!" Anger clearly flushing her cheeks red as she stared indignantly at him. "Just leave me alone!" The walls around her began to fall and she felt the dam that controlled her emotions break into a flash flood. Causing old emotions to resurface as her body trembles to the floodgates being release and opened. "Please…leave me alone." She said trying to hide the shakiness in her voice.

Feeling triumphed that he had finally reached the woman that he knew for four years seeing her eyes seem to shine with emotion. "Sally please comes back to us." Wufei said in a gentle tone, eyes searching through the luminous pools of ocean blue. _She is so wonderful so pretty. Her eyes are so compassionate when I was young and now. _Thoughts began to turn sour when he noticed that those luscious pools were wide with sadness and tears.

"I won't come back with you, don't you understand Wufei." Voice full of pain and emotions came through breaking slightly at his name. Feeling her whole heart being yanked once again after being closed down for so long she stared at him emotionlessly. After finally regaining her composure, wring her hands over her wrist she let go of Wufei and walked to the other side of the cabin putting some distance between her and the Gundam pilot. _It will never work, he never wanted me I am weak like he says. _Bitterly, while licking her lip she looked away from the splendid specimen species of the male gender, and made a point of staring outside into nothingness. 

Temper was beginning to climb rapidly in Wufei's emotions, even though it was well known that he pretty much didn't have a patience level of a lion. "Kisama!! Damn it Sally!!" Striding toward her in two steps as he grabbed her and shook her hard making her teeth rattle. "Damn you!" His breath was pouring onto her face in pants as he tried to restrain himself. "Damn it why won't you come back?" _Why won't you come back to me?_ His thoughts were beginning to grow even more rapid. "Don't you care about our friendship anymore?"  
  
"FRIENDSHIP!!" Sally yelled the finally string that held her in check broke letting the dam be crashed and torn through as her emotions came rushing in even more. "You god damn left me alone. You left me to take care of myself of other things. You made me think you were dead, you always insult me, and you expect me!! ME OF ALL PEOPLE TO TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" Drawing in a sharp breath she glared at him with all the pent up hatred that seem to dance icily on the shatter pieces of her heart. "You know nothing…! So how dare you even state that it is my fault; if I valued our relationship?" 

Wufei felt stunned and shocked at the rage of volatile words that seem to pulse through the woman before him. "Sally I…"

"Save it! I don't need your anger or your insult. Sure I may be a weak Onna, and perhaps you even consider me a corn for brain moron, but if need be I will prove to you at the final straw that I am not a push over!" Hissing with undercurrent of tense anger, Sally faced her back to Wufei as she once again looked through the window. _He doesn't know how it was for me. DAMN HIM!!_

By now feeling slightly chaste and quiet he said in a soft voice. "I don't think you're a weak Onna." Creeping closer he place a hand on her shoulder. "I actually thought you were the most strongest Onna."

Spinning around Sally looked at him suspiciously. "You're lying…" Slapping his hand away she poked a finger into his chest. "You told me over and over again that you hated me, that you found me stupid, repulsive, and weak. A weak fool that cannot take care of herself in battle. That should be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen with children in her arms." Clenching her fist she struck Wufei on the chest. 

"I.  Sally I didn't mean to say those things I was just…I." Wufei stuttered, no longer was the arrogant child borne to man standing in front of this self-indignant woman. Rather a child with fears and forlorn of reject to punishment was clearly stated on his face. 

"Then why did you say those things?" Sally said as she punch him again in the chest striking again and again. "WHY? Why in hell did you cause me this much pain? Made me suffer indignities, embarrassment, yelling at me ordering me around…I…I…" The room spun around as her fist clenched against Wufei's shirt. 

The Gundam pilot looked in shock as he watched the only woman that he ever gave a damn about slid toward the floor. It was by sheer chance that he managed to catch her as she slide downward.

"Sally!!" He called out to her as he saw her eyes closed and her heart in a fast pacing speed. Feeling quite alarm since he wasn't a medical examiner. With a quick jerk he was able to pick her up and lay her gently on the bed. By his keen eye he could see that she was sweating profusely and was flushed in heat. His suspicions were confirmed after he felt her forehead. _She has a fever…damn it Onna you are a doctor you should know better on how to take care of yourself. _He thought bitterly wondering how many times she probably had to take care of herself these last few years with out him near by her side.

Quickly as a ghost he shifted his weight off the cot and headed straight for a medical bag that he had gotten from Noin five years ago. Fingering the initials on the bag with a fond look on his face. The tag of course was worn out from the long use of the wars. With gentle fingers he traced the S and the P. "How could I have let this go on for so long?" He whispered quietly as he opened the bag and dumped out the contents. With a quickly search he found the item that he was looking for as he rapidly went to get a spoon to force down the vile liquid into the Ex-Preventor throat. "Come on Sally." He whispered as he went to make some food.

~A few Hours Later~

A tired Gundam pilot tended the fires as he looked out the window and back at the Onna. _Why? _The word made him ponder as he reviewed what happened a few hours ago. _Why did she say that it was my fault? Sure I know that I didn't put much effort in._ His eyes misted as he start to remember the time when he shoved Sally away from him during one of the times he thought she was playing with him. The grace and her agility took his breath away, though one thing remain constant in her eyes and that was a glimmer of something unknown to him five years ago. If it wasn't for the fact he had been hanging around people who had these emotions flow through them, He would have never been able to name what that emotion was in Sally's eyes. The one dreadful emotion that he feared, yet hoped for, and that was _love_. 

"Please don't leave me." The Onna next to him whimpered softly, "I know I am weak, but don't leave me because of that." By this time he could see tears streaming down her face. Sobbing could be heard in the faint cabin. "No...Wufei...don't..leave...even though I am weak..I love you…please…no..no…" By now her body thrashed due to the fever as it became violent.

Shock violently stream through his body. _She ma?(What?) _Trembling fingers gripped his coat as he stared at the figure on the cot. _Sally? _He thought in despair. _I never knew…_ Heart breaking sobs wrenched through his body as he headed toward her smoothing back her hair murmuring comforting words. "Go to sleep Onna…I am here…" He beseeched his ex partner. "I am here forever if you have me…" _She loves me and she left for what I have done…_ He felt his heart break at the heinous crime that he committed against this beautiful water lily. A softly smile play against Sally's lips as she slept as her fingers loosen against the blankets. _Yes, _he swore to himself, he would indeed be here for her, he wouldn't let her be afraid, and alone anymore. 


	2. Dragon Reflection

**Disclaimer:** _Gundam Wing does not belong to me so please do not send a lawsuit in my way since I am just a poor student. This is all none profitable and for the entertainment of those that like to read stories. This takes place twelve years after Endless waltz, it is not really following the time coordination that is founded by the actual plot sequence. This fic does not have any Yaoi in it since I felt that it was time to write a fic that was non-divided. My partner Du-chan doesn't really like to write conventional relationship. However to be fair in things I decided to write some of them as well as other pairings. ^_^_

Dragon Reflection 

By He-chan

'Pain' that was the only tangible thing that Wufei felt when he watched Sally toss and turn in her fitful dream the fever seems to have run its course through the robust ex-preventor. Worry tinged his mind as he prepared herbs that he gathered outside. Those long days of training in the wildness gave him the hone edge for surviving in the outdoors. He thanked his creators that he had scholars for teachers, as well the gentle martial artist that use to travel many moons and stars to find answers. "Sally…" Breathing softly, when he finished the crushed herbs into a liquid substance, he proceeded to slide the foul liquid into her mouth. Mashing her throat to cause reflex to swallow in order to make sure she didn't choke on the item.   
  
Moans filled the air as the blonde futilely struggle against the disgusting Willow Bark that the Chinese man prepared. In a way the item tasted so bad that she had the reflex to rebuff the item. It was a wonder that through all this time and patience even this smallest gesture signal that her fighting spirit wasn't lost, but rather it lived on. _At least I did not kill that due to my cowardice. _The last of the Dragon Clan thought with remorse, while patting a wet cloth over the minx's head. _I am sorry Sally, I didn't think that the mission I would take on, would hurt you that much. _For 14 months he was on a secret mission to become a dead man, and infiltrate an organization on the new colony base that was being built on mar. There was rumor's that a new secret organizations plotted to break the whole peace district, it was Une's thoughts to send a two-man unit into the whole backwater mission. However, he protested saying that it would be safer to just have one-man unit to enter the target area. 

That's where everything had gone wrong, his stubbornness led him to hurt the only woman he loved. Une had finally agreed to his statement of terms, even though she was reluctant. In her opinion she would rather send two people into the area, but to her dismay Wufei manage to get the upper hand in the argument, resulting in him to be the only person going in. The plan was simple; let him enter the area where the supposed fire was located at get the information sends it. Then pretend to die in an explosion as a final stand, resulting in him being a dead man with easy access in operations. He would become a shadow in the world just like Zech Marquise was then; things would be easier for him to shift, and spy on the organization. For they would never think one of their own men who is supposedly dead would be turning them in one at a time. However most of the Preventor's with family couldn't bear to be parted from them for so long. Though Une's first choice would have been Yuy, but due to recent development with certain political positions as the representative in Colony L1, he was unable to try such dangerous missions. _I was the simplest choice, my colony L5 was destroyed I am the only last survivor of the Dragon Clan. _Grief struck him slowly as he tried to will away the death of his family. _I was the perfect choice; the only problem was I was arrogant to not realize that I did have someone that did care. _Shakily he brushed his loose hair out of his face. _I was wrong._

-Flash Back Seven Years Ago-

"I know what your going to do Wufei and that is stupid!" Sally yelled at her partner, as she threw the file at him, where just the general facts of him going into the Bradford Project as a spy.

_Sneering slightly Wufei picked up the file. "Been checking up on me Onna?" He felt anger shake through his body as he quickly stacked the papers onto the table desk in his office. "What right do you have to do such a thing?"_

_Lifting her head up blue eyes clash with dark black eyes, "simple I am your partner, we look out for each other." She said clearly trying to figure out a rational reason to counter with his bull headedness. _

"What does that got to do with anything?" Wufei exclaim as he pointed at her in vicious anger. "This is my mission you have no say in it!"

_"Partners look out for each other. Especially when one stupid moron is out to get himself killed. What possessed you to request that you end up as the only spy? It is safer to have numbers of two! I could have gone with you." Sally stated bluntly as she clenched her fist together on her hips._

_Pacing around the room, Wufei came to stop next to his desk then facing her with his wrath. "It is more agile to have only one! They wouldn't suspect it." Drawing out a breath he prepared himself for a. bigger argument to come._

_"That's a bunch of Bull." Sally said through her clenched teeth the urge to pound him into the floor was great._

_"I am going that is it end of discussion. Your not my wife so you got no say in what I do." Wufei stated clearly not seeing the hurt in her eyes, since his back was turn to her._

_Suddenly be felt himself being spun around and a fist came out of nowhere landing on his face. The impact threw him into the nearby wall, "you're a bastard Wufei." With that statement Sally stalked toward the door and threw it open, never to come back again._

-Flash Ended-

_Well I sure got what I wanted._ Snorting softly at himself, while he sat up and went to stir the fireplace. _I got to be alone in the mission for one year and two months. Alone with out Sally, then after that it was time for me to fake my death, boy that one was a crucial point in my life. _Rubbing his hands he place a kettle in the fireplace to cook some of the water, his dark eyes gleam bright gold from the light being given off from the fireplace. Only person that knew about his location was Une and Noin. They both were in constant contact with him giving him information on local leads, to what strategies to form. Also most importantly what was going on in the HQ after his death. The only major thing that affected him more was to find out that Sally tried to take her life. _That was a shock_. Thinking slightly with grim recall he remember the phone call telling him about what happened.

-Flash Back Five Years and Ten Months Ago- 

*Ring Ring* Moaning slightly Wufei pressed a button on his desk, waking to see the worried face of Noin. "What is it Fire?" He muttered quite tired, from a day of working out and finalizing some plans. 

_"Wufei, I know that you are busy, but something happen." Noin's eyes seem sort of red and puffy from crying, he noted._

_Gentling his tone he slowly stood up to stretch. "What happened?"_

_"It's Sally, Wufei she's in the hospital." Worry stretched more on Noin's face. "She tried to OD on some sleep medication." Biting her lips even more sure sign of anxiety. "She's in a coma Wufei."_

_Quickly he reached for his desk leaning on it as if the whole room dropped out from beneath his feet. "Goddess help us…" He managed to gasp from this news, but only words that seem to echo in his mind, 'suicide'. "Why?" He choked out, trying to appear calm on the outside, but this seems to be failing._

_"She told us, but she had a data disk made one had your name on it. I don't know what she said in it Wufei also why she recorded it, but I'll transfer the file through secure links so that way you can see it yourself." Noin quickly typed into her console and place the disk into the holder for reading. "Sending now…"_

_"Got it." Wufei stated when a beep was heard in his room. "Noin, please tell me if Sally wakes up." Memories of the taunted words he said came back to haunt him. _

_Noin nodded her head, "alright Wufei…good nite." With that the blue haired lady signed off with a click of the screen._

Looking solemnly he slowly pressed the play button on the computer and looked up at the screen. A sudden sizzling of the static recording came into play as the image of Sally Po came up. Her eyes were shadowed with pained, she was dressed in a simple nightgown, while sitting on a bed of black satin. "I know that it is pointless to record this session to a man that is dead." Smiling slightly in bitterness, "but then if Zech Marquise could come back alive anything is possible ne? If you're watching this Wufei, I suppose you can say it is a miracle that you are alive. Though of course if you are watching this I am also probably dead."

Paling slightly at those words, Wufei strode to the small fridge and grab some wine to calm his nerves. The sheer atrocity that she spread into his world binds him to his emotions. "Damn you Onna." He whispered slightly at the thought of her in a bed sleeping in a coma wasting to nothing. That image just wasn't right in his mind for his partner always fought for everything with enthusiasm. The thought of no fighting left in her chilled him, making him scared of the thought of no Sally in his life.

" I wanted to record this just in case I did succeed in my immediate death or demise." She laughed softly, "Pathetic isn't it? I am sure if you were watching this you would be saying I am such a weak Onna. Not able to take the stress, while taking the easy way out." Slowly the laughter drained out of those deep blue orbs. "I have pretty much told everyone in the recordings I made for them that I was sorry that I tried to kill myself, but I never gave them a reason." Shrugging her shoulder, while the image of her shook Wufei to the very core. "However, I'll would give it to you, Wufei.  After all you're my partner."

Those words taunted him screaming at him that he failed, in all that he did to try to succeed be honorable, he failed in the one thing that meant anything to him. A life that meant everything to him, 'Sally.'

" When you died in the explosion raid in the factory I felt myself die inwardly. Your probably saying that I was exaggerating being an Onna that is weak. But in truth I lived you dearly, you were the one thing in my life that I found pure a dragon if you might want to add. Thought of course your ego is probably inflated now."

"No never…" Wufei said softly, as his hands shook even more squishing the urge to switch off the recording. The pain that seized his body was not physically, but emotionally. 

"It hurt a lot I didn't feel like I existed anymore like my fired died, when you went too. The flame of the Dragon cannot live with out the symbolic life of the Dragon itself, the same goes for the Dragon." Sally brushed some of her hair out of her face. "But then you probably don't see me in that way. After all I was only a worker, but then why should I care now? Your dead and soon I will be joining you in the next reincarnated circle."

"No…" The Chinese man whispered as he got up to touch the screen. "No Sally…you are wrong." Speaking quietly as he stared into the screen entranced. "You are my flame." Choking slightly on the liquid of red wine, he felt the welling of tears soak into every pore and cell in his body. "No…Sally your wrong about me not seeing you that way."

"I love you greatly Wufei, where-ever you are I'll be there waiting for you." Sally said with a faint smile, "you maybe pig headed stupid, but I do love you greatly." Blue orbs clouded slightly as she slowly swallow ten sleeping capsules then lying down. "There was a story…my parents told me." She said drowsily, "Two birds are a pair…they are together for life…" Slowly the blonde's hand slide down the bed and the glass of water in her hand slipped and shattered on the floor, only thing left was the peaceful face that was slowly paling.

His heart tore at the sight, "Sally…" 

A slight pounding was heard on the door as voices were heard. "SALLY! SALLY OPEN UP!" Then sounds of smashed wood accompany things in a few minutes. Wufei watched in horror as the figure of Noin and Zech came into view.

"Oh Jesus!" Noin said as she rushed to Sally.

Zech quickly walked next to her and checked the blonde's neck for a pulse. "Its faint Noin quickly call the hospital and paramedics…we are going to the hospital NOW! I think she OD on some pills grab that bottle and lets go." With that he swept Sally's body into his arm with blankets and all.

Noin quickly kneeled down and grabbed the bottle and ran out of the door. The sound of screeching tires were heard as the last of the disk was used up and shorted off.

"Oh Goddess." Wufei said in clear agony as he switched off the screen, slumping against the wall he took another drink of the red wine. "What have I done?" 

-Flash Ended-

It was to horrifying, but by sure luck Sally had come out of the Coma in two months. It took five more months for her to recover, but to his dismay Noin, and Une had told her about the Mission, and that his death was a fake. After that Sally had disappeared five years ago from this very day, causing panic in Wufei's life after completing the case, he had about one hundred and twenty two arrests of the Bradford Organizations, where people were planning to assassinate the Vice Minster Darlin. It helped that one crisis was avoided, but Wufei's main mission in life was beginning. It took him five years to find her, gather information about her life, her usual routines. 

However things didn't turn out the way he thought it was with Sally, when she ended up now in the cabin with him. That thought didn't comfort the Asian man; rather it made him more nervous, since five years had changed his partner into something he didn't recognize. Slowly he made his way over to the blonde and started to wipe her brow again.

Indeed a lot had changed, Sally now had gone under the name Christine Dalton, and her styles of clothes were now more feminine. The old GI Jane outfits were replaced with sensible working clothes. Yes Christine Dalton was a very tough cookie in the business world, she rouse up in the industry of technology fast. As his research told him, her record was perfect, no violations at all. In a way Sally had created the perfect CEO of the Gerbus Robotic Firm, while earning a great many enemy in her dealings with them. He had studied her patterns, while noticing that she went to a Dojo and switched into a GI in practicing her martial arts. 

It was clear to Wufei that Sally had changed; she became colder in her outward appearance, more proficient, less smiling, but more ruthless tactic. His partner indeed wasn't the same on the outside, but in the inside she was still the same Sally. Most of this change he blamed on himself, after all if he never did push her away these things wouldn't have gone to far, but instead of listening to that small voice in him, he ignored it. For that disgraceful tactic, he had paid the ultimate price, the disappearance of the women he loved. I am sorry Sally. Sighting after finishing the cooling down of his love, he slowly fed her more Willow bark. So sorry that I didn't see what you always were willing to give me five years ago. I just pray to the Goddess that you would be willing to forgive me for my past mistakes.

Slowly he felt sleep take him to sleep as the last ray of light began to drip into the hills. 


End file.
